


Draco Malfoy with an s/o who doesn't think they're good enough headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 51





	Draco Malfoy with an s/o who doesn't think they're good enough headcanons

○ Just asking you out would have been the most difficult thing he ever had to do.

○ You have such bad self-esteem, you couldn’t possibly believe that someone could like you.

○ Especially not someone as handsome and powerful as Draco.

○ You would always think that he’s not genuine, that he’s out to make a joke out of you.

○ So every time he would ask you on a date, you would turn him down immediately.

○ You’re too afraid of people making fun of you to risk anything.

○ He would be offended, of course.

○ I mean, he’s Draco Malfoy.

○ Why the bloody hell would you say no to a date with him?

○ Then he would think that maybe you’re playing hard to get.

○ And so he would continue to ask you out, which would sometimes enrage you.

○ “Leave me alone! I don’t want to go out with you! How many times will I have to tell you?”

○ “I will not rest until you give me one chance.”

○ Eventually, you would be tired of saying no, and so you decide to go along with it and to at least go through the joke fast.

○ But you actually have a super nice time with him (despite his cold exterior and hard looks from time to time) and he asks you for another date.

○ Then another.

○ And another.

○ Until the two of you are eventually considered in a “relationship”.

○ You’ve never really discussed it.

○ He kind of just decided that you were his.

○ “Now that you’re my partner, I expect you to come to see me play at every Quidditch game.”

○ You didn’t protest because you like the idea of being his girlfriend.

○ You still expect him to dump you one day and tell you that this was all a mean prank, so you don’t let yourself totally go when you’re with him.

○ He does notice how reserved you are, but he thinks it’s part of your personality and doesn’t push anything.

○ And let’s be real, it’s Draco Malfoy.

○ He’s not the type to discuss feelings and all, so your insecurities just stay hidden for a long time.

○ They get worse when you notice how distant he is in public like he might be ashamed of being with you.

○ It’s actually because he hates PDA and has a high reputation, and so he tries to look calm and professional in public instead of “lovey-dovey”.

○ There’s this one time though where he notices how much sadness there is in your eyes.

○ And so he gives your cheek a small kiss, surprising the heck out of you, and then traps your hand within his.

○ “Let’s buy you ice cream.”

○ It’s so simple, almost nothing, but coming from Draco Malfoy, it’s everything.

○ You just smile for the rest of the day.

○ And your insecurities have been quiet ever since.

○ If you _do_ need to talk to him about them though, he will listen to you and comfort you the best he can.

○ Don’t expect gigantic gestures to prove his love to you, but look rather for the small attentions he doesn’t give to anyone else.


End file.
